


Turbonic Love

by Turbonicpasta



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbonicpasta/pseuds/Turbonicpasta
Summary: Just some Turbo Rad x Turbo Enid BECAUSE nobody writes them and they're uhm yeah 👉👈
Relationships: Turbo Enid/ Turbo Rad (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im losing it I ship them and idk why hello

Writing prompt : Trad: My shirt is way too big on you...but it's cute.

Tenid blushed slightly, cuddling beside Trad as he ran a hand through her damp hair. It had been raining all day and after realizing that she was locked out of her own house, Tenid called Trad. At first he didn't believe it as normally she'd have her key with her but after hearing her voice break he gave in, hopped into his van and drove to her place. There he rescued her from the harsh weather and took her back to his place. After a warm shower he took her up to his room wrapped in his towel.

✨Flashback ig✨

"I'll probably put your wet clothes in the wash. For now.." he goes over to his closet, taking out one of his favorite shirts and one of his boxers. "Are you okay with these?" He turns to her. Tenid looks at the clothes and smiles, her cheeks turning pink. 

"Yeah. I mean I could always just sleep naked-"

"No you'll get a cold. You need to warm up c'mon." He walks over to the bed where she is and gives her the clothes. "I'll be right back." And with that he left the room. Tenid's smile widens and she hugs the clothes to her chest before putting them on. The shirt wasn't as as big as it had seemed. It was almost like a dress on her. As for his boxers, those were a different story. After about a minute of contemplating, she puts them on. 

"These are kinda comfortable.." she muttered to herself. They didn't ride up her butt and the fabric felt warm and soothing. They had probably just came out of the dryer. Sighing, she walks around the room, taking it in. She had been here before. Obviously. But every time it felt like she was visiting somewhere new. She and Trad had been together for a while and there were pictures of her and him lined along his drawer. Some were even tucked or taped onto the frame of the mirror. A specific one caught her eye. It was her, sleeping in a fetal position, clutching her pillow to her body. Memories of that night come back and she found herself blushing. 

"You hungry?" He came back into the room and she turned to him, still smiling. "What?"

"Im your girlfriend aren't I?" She giggled pulling on the hem of the shirt. Trad smirked and she walked over to him. "Am I?"

"Well you're pretty cute.. You understand me. You kinda broke me out of my stupid shit and saved me from that relationship.. I don't know." Trad pretends to think hard and Tenid gives him her puppy eyes, sticking her tongue out a bit through her sharp teeth. "And we're meant to be together. Made for each other in fact." He gave her a kiss on the nose. Tenid makes a face, trying to kiss him back but failing. 

"Did you tell Drupe this too?" Trad froze, looking away. "And El?'

"Don't act like you haven't had ex's-" His face was red and it was obvious she made him uncomfortable. 

"I haven't. As far as Im concerned I'm still sealed. Something you won't get to open for..." She pretends to think then giggles. "Three years?"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "You know I love you." Tenid teleports onto the bed. 

"I guess......" 

"Don't make me come over there."

"Do it." She gives him a mischievous smile and he chuckled, closing his bedroom door.

The two played around for a bit, taking their alone time to tell stories, explore eachothers bodies and plan for the future. 

✨ END OF LE FLASHBACK ✨


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of highschool AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note they're in like 12th grade in the summer term. I like the idea of not romanticizing hugs and cheek kisses between them. And the idea of them not realizing their technically dating 😂.

Your prompt:

Tenid and Trad as friends in school before they’re together. They awkwardly use each other to learn how to/practice kissing and end up making out passionately until their mouths are sore.

Everyone has secrets. Whether it be harmless embarrassing ones, or deep life scarring ones. Everyone does. Tenid and Trad were best friends since sixth grade. They were kinda known as the virgin couple. The only boy girl friendship in the school to not go romantic. It wasn't until eighth grade did things get interesting. Both went through puberty around the same time, embracing their changes as normal. They were still close friends. Telling eachother about their crushes, hardships and teenage struggles. During this time they developed feelings for eachother. However not wanting to ruin their friendship, they kept them hidden. 

Flashforward to eleventh grade~

"Hey Trad?" The two were hanging out at Trad's place one day, studying for a test. Trad's parents had left to go to the store and knowing the two were pretty much angel's, they were left alone.

"Hm?" Trad doesn't take his eyes off of his text and Tenid bites her lip. "What's up Nid?"

"Well, Red asked me out and.." Trad slams his book shut, throwing it aside. That was one way to get his full attention. 

"She did?" 

"Mhm.. And I didn't say yes I said I'd think about it. I really like her but she's so popular I don't know- What if it's a joke-" 

"Then I'd fuck her up." Trad cuts in. "Nobody fucks with your feelings like that. Hell I'm your best friend and I don't do that." Tenid giggles, sighing.

"Should I say no?"

"That's up to you babe. If you think she's the one then I'm not going to stop you." Trad says. Tenid frowns and looks down at the sheets. "Im always here if you need me." He adds. Tenid cracks a smile and looks up at him before leaning over, pulling him into a hug. He chuckled and hugs her back, not surprised when she buried her head into his neck, letting out a long sigh. "Come on we don't have time-"

"There's always time for thiss-" she whined. Trad groans, moving back and allowing her to settle in his lap, cuddling him. 

"My parents think we're dating-" 

"Well we're not. This is platonic cuddling. Because I love you. Platonically." Tenid says into his neck. Trad mutters something and Tenid giggles. "Admit it you love me.."

"Oh shut up." Trad grumbles, blushing. "I do."

"Aw.." Tenid gives him a tight squeeze. "You think I'd be a bad kisser?" 

"Huh?" The question surprises both of them and Tenid teleports out of his lap, appearing in front of his mirror. 

"Do you think I'm a bad kisser?" Tenid repeats the question with no shame. She was so straight forward sometimes-

"Nid how would I know if you're a bad kisser? We never kissed." Trad says, getting up and joining her in the mirror. Tenid just shrugs, pulling Trad's jacket off of it and putting it on. "AND THATS MY JACKET-"

"Our jacket." Tenid corrects him. "And I don't know can't guys tell if girls are good kissers?" She pulls the hood over her head, making a grumpy face. 

"No. No we cannot." Trad yanks the hood off and Tenid hisses at him. "And I never kissed a girl before so.. I have no clue what kissing feels like. Unless you count kissing my parents."

"Definitely not counting them." Tenid pulls the hood over her head again. "I look cute~"

As always-

"Hm?"

"Nothing! So what do you want to do now?" Trad asks. Tenid pouts, turning around to face him. 

"I dunno.. I have an idea but you won't like it." Tenid says. Trad raises an eyebrow. 

"Im listening. What is it?" 

"Well.. Since we're both inexperienced in kissing why don't we practice on eachother?" Tenid asks. Trad's eyes widen and his face turns red. "I mean not like romantically or anything like that but friendly." Tenid adds, blushing. Trad thinks for a moment. 

"Uh sure but if we get caught-

"We won't. And I can teleport so I'll be fine." Tenid says. Trad nods and the two walk over to the bed, sitting on it and facing eachother. "So.. Do you have any idea?"

"No. I think we just press out lips together." Trad mutters. 

"So... Like this?" Tenid moves closer, pressing her lips against his. She pulls away as soon as they make contact, blushing badly and giggling.

"I think it's supposed to be longer." Trad says. "Now it's my turn-" he grabs her by the waist and their lips meet. At first it's a mess because neither knew whether they were doing it right. Until suddenly their lips locked and before they knew it they were kissing. And boy were they into it. The kiss became rough and sloppy but with so much pent up passion neither felt pain. A minute went by and Tenid tried to talk into the kiss, the sudden vibration causing trad to jerk back. 

"Wow.." Tenid exclaimed breathlessly, touching her now swollen lips. A string of saliva hung between them and Trad quickly gets rid of it. "Was that it?"

"I dunno.. How do you feel?" Trad asks. Tenid shrugs, smiling. 

"Happy. We should do this more often." She says, hugging up to him again. 

Cob why can't we just date already? Trad yells in his head. Tenid sighs, rubbing her cheek into his chest. She's so cute- Ugh why aren't you my girlfriend you cute bitch.

"Tradicles? We're home!" Trad's mom swings then door open and Tenid screams, teleporting out of sight. Trad chuckles. "Hey mom. Don't mind Tenid she's still easily scared.

"I am not!" Tenid yells from in the closet. "Miss X I just got startled.." 

"That's fine honey. So what are you two up to?" 

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embrace the wholesome side of turbos. They're edgy on the outside but holy cow are they wholesome alone. And this is probably ooc but this is how I write them bc nobody else does. I'll write some in character turbos some other time.


End file.
